


Receptions and Revelations (Korean Translation)

by lucadris



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucadris/pseuds/lucadris
Summary: Korean Translation of the original fic by Terminallydepraved





	Receptions and Revelations (Korean Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Receptions and Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999582) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



행크는 비참했다.

 

솔직히 말하자면 흔찮은 일은 아니었다. 행크는 인생의 대부분을 비참하게 보냈고 그건 서에서나 집에 혼자 있을 때나 마찬가지였다. 물론 코너가 나타면서 우울한 게 훨씬 약해지고 심신에 끼치는 악영향도 줄어드는 등 나아지긴 했다지만, 연례 경찰청 행사에 있어서는 코너조차 행크의 등에 지워진 짐을 덜어주진 못했다.

 

경찰들이 정장을 입고 멋부려야 한다고 정한 작자가 누군진 몰라도 허리띠에 매달려 새들한테 쪼아먹혀야 마땅했다.

 

“행크?” 이 화려한 차림새와 가식의 황량한 강당 속에서 유일한 온기인 목소리가 옆에서 말했다. “아직도 삐치신 겁니까?”

 

얼굴을 찌푸리며 내려다보자 코너가 그 커다란 갈색 눈으로 쳐다보고 있었다. “아냐—대체 내가 언제 삐쳤다고 그러는 거냐?” 행크는 투덜거리며 서성거리다 한 번만 더 기도를 옭아매는 넥타이를 느슨하게 풀려 했다. 매듭에 닿기도 전에 뭔가가 그의 손을 낚아챘다. 코너였다. 이 한 시간 동안에만 다섯 번째로 행크를 가로막은 터였다.

 

“오늘밤 나갈 준비를 해달라고 제가 부탁드렸을 때부터 상당히 기분이 안 좋으셨잖습니까,” 비록 전부 사실은 아니더라도 코너는 굳이 그렇게 말했다. 행크는 눈을 굴리고 손을 다시 끌어당기며 팔짱을 꼈다. 어차피 또 시도해봤자 결과는 같을 테니.

 

“부탁이라,” 행크는 코웃음을 쳤다. “날 양치기 개처럼 털을 밀어버렸잖냐, 코너.”

 

“이발을 한 거죠, 행크,” 코너는 아니라는 듯 정정하며 늘씬한 손을 들어선 행크의 머리에 아직 남아 있는 머리카락을 바로잡아주었다. “이런 공식 행사에는 어울리지 않게 너무 긴데다가 뒤로 묶는 것도 싫다고 하셨잖습니까.”

 

“그래서 내 수염도 왕창 밀어버린 거냐?” 적어도 수염만은 지키려 했건만, 막상 이발 의자에 앉고 보니 정확히 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억도 잘 나지 않았던 데다가, 행크가 뭘 원하는지 말하기도 전에 안드로이드 이발사는 코너와 그 젠장할 사이버링크 텔레파시로 얘기를 끝내버린 터였다. “훌떡 벗은 기분이잖아.”

 

코너는 행크의 팔을 토닥였다. 이렇게나 형사들로 우글거리는 곳에서 그나마 눈에 띄지 않을 접촉이었다. “훌떡 벗었다뇨, 행크,” 코너는 약간의 미소를 지어보이며 부드럽게 꾸짖었다. “기억 안 나십니까? 저 때문에 이 원숭이옷을 억지로 입으니 너무 차려 입은 기분이라고 꽤 강경하게 말씀하셨잖습니까.”

 

원숭이옷이라고 강조하는 방식에 행크는 거의 미소 지을뻔 했다. 행크가 그 단어를 처음 쓰고부터 퍽 맘에 든 모양인지, 코너는 기회가 될 때마다 그 표현을 사용하곤 했다. “글쎄, 바보 같은 기분이긴 해,” 복도를 거니는 아는 얼굴들과 목례를 나누며 행크는 작게 말했다. “그렇게 보이기도 하고.”

 

한 번 더 팔에 닿는 토닥임. “또 하나의 거짓말이군요,” 코너가 말했다. “아주 멋있어 보입니다.”

 

행크는 코너의 정장 차림새를 살펴보며 눈을 굴렸다. “거짓말하는 건 너겠지,” 행크는 진한 검은색 정장이 코너의 호리호리한 몸매에 착 달라붙는 모습에서 눈을 떼지 못하고 투덜거렸다. 코너의 몸매는 완벽했다. 달리 말할 여지가 없었다. 슈퍼모델처럼 정장이 어울리는 코너의 긴 다리는 딱 맞춘 재단 덕에 더욱 길어보였다. 코너의 넥타이는 광택 없는 검정색에, LED와 같은 색의 청색 한 줄기가 길을 내며 눈을 끌었다.

 

“넌 힘들이지도 않고 나보다 훨씬 잘나 보이잖아,” 행크는 발끈하듯 말했지만 도저히 질투를 할 수가 없었다. 코너는 이 모습이 잘 어울렸다. 행크는 감히 따라가길 바라지도 못할 만큼. “우리가 왜 와야 했는지도 모르겠어. 내가 상을 받는 것도 아닌데.”

 

“서 전체가 초대받은 행사니까요,” 공간의 가장자리를 걸으며 사람들을 눈여겨 보면서 곁에 바짝 선 코너가 말했다. “선임 경관으로서 후배들을 응원하는 건 경위님이 당연히 하셔야 하는 일이죠.”

 

“그래, 그렇다 쳐도,” 거대한 무도회장 뒷편에 위치한 다과 테이블을 눈여겨 보며 행크는 투덜거렸다. “이 인간들을 참아줬으니 나도 상을 받아야지. 이 젠장할 넥타이까지 맸으니 더욱.”

 

어째서인지 코너의 LED가 황색으로 돌기 시작했다. 코너는 약간 놀란 표정으로 행크를 바라보았다. “그럼 어떤 상을 받아야 한다고 생각하십니까?” 특유의 버릇으로 손을 모으며 코너가 물었다. 동전을 그리워하는 것처럼 보였지만, 행크는 자기 수염을 깎았으니 코너도 그 염병할 동전을 가질 수 없다고 으름장을 놓은 터였다.

 

행크는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 의리랍시고 코너까지 뭔가를 두고 오게 만든 데에 살짝 죄책감이 들었다. “염병, 나도 몰라,” 행크는 투덜대며 코너의 어깨를 잡았다. “적어도 빌어먹을 술 한 잔 정도는 마셔야 할 것 같은데.”

 

LED가 노란색에서 파란색으로 회전했다. 코너는 미소지어 보였다. 행크가 원하는 걸 받지 못하리란 걸 곧바로 깨닫게 만드는 작은 미소였다. “잠시만요,” 코너는 행크의 어깨에 손을 올리고 벽에 그를 세워두었다. “제가 가져다 드리겠습니다.”

 

“이봐, 이봐!” 코너의 손길은 가차 없었다. “너 그렇게 거칠게 다루면 나한테 입힌다고 난리친 이 젠장할 정장이 구겨질 거라고.”

 

“그건 문제가 되지 않을 겁니다,” 코너는 쾌활하게 대꾸하며 행크를 벽에 기대어 놓고 손을 치웠다. 아니, 어깨를 놓기만 했달까. 코너의 손은 잠시 머물며, 파티장에 도착했을 때처럼 수트 재킷이 다시 완벽해지도록 주름을 펴나갔다. 코너의 미소는 그야말로 찬란했다. “여기서 기다려주세요, 행크. 마실 걸 갖다드리겠습니다.”

 

“술 들어간 걸로?” 행크가 물었다. 코너라면 혹시 모르는 일이었으니까.

 

코너는 흠 하는 소리를 내곤 미소 지으며 답하지 않고 돌아섰다. 그 동작만으로도 답은 충분했다. 행크는 한숨을 내쉬며 후회 담긴 손길로 뒷덜미를 문질렀다. 허나 씁쓸함은 오래가지 않았다. 제일 괜찮은 날에도 코너는 치사한 녀석이었지만, 코너가 떠나는 뒷모습은 절대 나쁘지 않았으니까. 특히나 저 바지 차림으로는. 젠장.

 

하지만 행크는 여전히 인파 속에 혼자였다. 그다지 얘기를 나누고 싶지도 않은 겉멋투성이 멍청이들 틈에서. 행크는 주변을 둘러보며 애초에 누가 왔는지부터 지난 3주간 탕비실 냉장고에 붙어 있던 초대장을 무시하고 불참할 만큼 배짱이 있는 건 또 누구일지 눈여겨 보았다. 보는 대로라면 서의 대부분이 모습을 보인 것 같았다. 경찰복보다 좀 더 갖춰 입은 탓에 바로 알아보긴 힘들었지만, 사람들 틈바구니에서 아는 얼굴이 하나 둘씩 보였다. 행크와 눈이 마주치자 그들도 똑같이 놀란 듯했다. 행크는 억울해하지 않았다. 코너가 아니었다면, 분명 여긴 오지도 않았을 테니까.

 

그렇게 1, 2분을 흘려보냈지만 다른 별다른 일이 없자 금방 지루해졌다. 벽에 어정쩡하게 기대어 서며, 행크는 조금이라도 덜 바보 같이 동떨어져 보일 뭔가를 애타게 찾아 헤맸다. 행크는 왼쪽으로 돌아섰다가 다 시든 벽꽃처럼 머무적거리는 게 자기만은 아니란 걸 보고 눈이 커졌다. 행크의 입술이 사악한 미소에 벌어졌다.

 

대화를 나눌 선택지가 없다면, 당해도 싼 놈한테 시비를 거는 것도 아주 괜찮은 방법이리라.

 

개빈 리드 형사는 행크에게서 20피트 정도 떨어진 거리에 서 있었다. 벽을 등지고 세상에 불만이 있어서 그 핑계로 싸움을 붙이고 싶어하는 것처럼 팔짱을 낀 채였다. 개빈의 시선은 행크처럼 주변을 훑어보지 않고 곧았지만, 바로 그때문에 행크는 들키지 않고 그에게 다가가 어깨를 거칠게 쳐서 넘어질뻔 하게 만들 수 있었다. 고의는 아니었단 걸 개빈이 알든 말든 신경쓰지 않았기에 행크는 맘껏 웃었다. 개빈이 째려보는 시선은 정말 웃겼고 이빨을 드러낸 꼴은 더욱 그러했다.

 

“대체 어디서 튀어나온 거야, 앤더슨?” 개빈은 불필요하게 힘을 주어 행크의 손을 털어내고 코웃음을 쳤다. “공짜 술 얘길 듣고 달려오셨나?”

 

그렇게 나오시겠다 이거지? “네가 승진에서 누락됐단 얘길 듣고 쪽팔려하는 걸 직접 보러 왔지,” 리드가 그 말에 뚜렷히 분개하는 걸 즐기며 행크는 대꾸했다. “너한테 떠넘긴 안드로이드 때문이지, 안 그래? 네가 아침에 일어나기도 전에 그 녀석이 일을 다 해치워서 훈장을 녀석한테 대신 줬다던데.”

 

“좀 꺼져 주시지?” 리드가 잇새로 말했다. 꼭 한 대 치고 싶어하는 모양새였다. “애초에 서에서 그놈들을 쓰기 시작한 것도 다 염병할 댁 때문이잖아.”

 

행크는 눈을 굴렸다. 사실이긴 했으니 딱히 토를 달 순 없었다. 행크와 코너가 파트너가 된 후로 구역 내 검거율은 크게 상승했다. 게다가 혁명 이후 이어진 개혁 덕분에 직업을 구하는 새 구직자들이 도시내에 물밀 듯 들이닥쳤으니, 수사와 법 집행용 안드로이드들을 고용하는 건 쉬운 결정이었다. 그렇지만 왜 리드 같은 사람에게 또다른 RK 모델을 준 건지 행크는 아직도 이해가 가지 않았다.

 

말이 나온 김에…

 

“네 파트너는 어디 갔어?” 리드가 그 표현에 얼굴을 찡그리는 걸 즐기며 행크가 물었다. “설마 집에서 네 양말 서랍이나 정리하라고 놔두고 온 건 아니겠지.”

 

리드는 코웃음을 치며 다과 테이블 쪽으로 고갯짓을 했다. “보면 몰라?” 문제의 테이블을 보며 그가 투덜거렸다. “네 염병할 애완견도 저기 있는데.”

 

아. 흠. 그랬다. 코너가 약속한 음료를 들고 오지 않은 게 당연했다. 행크도 사무실에서 보는 데에 익숙해진 RK900 모델과 테이블 옆에 서 있었으니까. 일할 때와는 달리, 그 안드로이드도 코너처럼 잘 어울리는 정장 차림이었다. 보고 있자니 행크는 RK900과 리드 간의 관계가 궁금해졌다. 그와 코너는 확실히 가까웠지만, 임무가 우선인 RK900이라면…

 

그래, 분명 쉽게 친구가 될 것 같진 않았다.

 

“확실히 사이가 좋아 보이긴 한데,” 코너가 RK900에게 드러낼 수 있는 최대한의 여과 없는 즐거움을 담아 미소 짓는 것을 보며 행크는 중얼거렸다. RK900이 서에 상근직으로 들어온 뒤 코너가 자연히 친해지고 싶어할 거란 건 필연적 사실이었다. 개빈은 눈을 굴렸고 행크는 몸소 그를 쭉 훑어보았다. “저 냉정한 녀석이 너한테는 잘 해주나?”

 

직장에서 으레 그러하듯, 개빈은 그저 눈을 굴리고 행크에게 불쾌한 시선을 던질 뿐이었다. “네 일이나 신경 쓰시지, 앤더슨,” 그는 투덜거리고선 다과 테이블에서 자기들만의 잡담을 나누는 중인 두 명의 안드로이드를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

 

행크는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다가 팔짱을 끼고 벽에 기대어 개빈을 제대로 살펴보았다. 리드는 확실히 평소보다 훨씬 나아 보이긴 했지만 행크가 보기에 그건 RK900의 지분이 더 큰 것 같았다. 코너도 행크에게 똑같이 했으니까. 오늘밤을 위해 옷장에서 꺼내서 다림질을 하고 세탁한 수트를 제대로 보여주기도 전에 샤워를 먼저 시킨 다음 이발소로 끌고간 거라던지. 개빈은 깔끔하게 면도를 하고 머리카락은 아마도 젊은 층의 유행을 따라 젤로 스타일링한 채였다. 개빈의 정장은 슬림컷 스타일에 이두근과 가슴 부분이 조금 꽉 꼈다. 마지막으로 입었을 때에 비해 근육이 좀 붙은 모양이었다.

 

종합하자면 마치 누군가에게 잘 보이려고 차려입은 것 같았다. 서장일까? 행크는 코웃음을 치고는, 쳐다보는 걸 리드에게 들키기 전에 사람들을 둘러보았다. 서장은 아니겠지. 리드는 아첨하는 사람은 아니었으니까. 그럼 여자려나? 그렇지만 과연 어떤 여자가 그 거지 같은 성격을 참아줄까? 힐끗 돌아보자 개빈은 아직도 안드로이드들을 쳐다보고 있었고, 팔을 쥔 손마디가 하얘지도록 힘이 꽉 들어간 채였다. 저건 좀 흥미로운—

 

“잠깐만,” 개빈이 갑작스럽게 말하며 행크 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않고 벽에서 떨어져나왔다. 개빈은 단숨에 다과 테이블로 성큼성큼 직행했다. 마침 코너가 RK900에게 그 이상한 안드로이드식 데이터 교환을 하려 손을 내밀었던 참이었다.

 

개빈이 곧장 그들에게 다가가 RK900의 손이 코너에게 닿기도 전에 휙 나꿔채며 그를 노려보자 행크의 눈이 커졌다. 코너도 놀란 기색을 채 숨기지 못했다. 반면에 RK900은 냉담한 시선으로 개빈을 응시했다.

 

행크가 무의식적으로 벽에서 떨어져나와 사람들을 헤치고 그들에게 다가갔을 때 마침 개빈은 날카롭게 성질을 부리고 있었다. “저 자식이 보면 어떡하려고, 멍청아?”

 

“저희의 연결이 정확히 뭐라고 생각하시는 겁니까, 리드 형사님?” RK900은 팔을 쥔 개빈의 손을 뿌리치지도 않고 차분하게 대꾸했다. “절 놔주시고 다시 구석에서 눈이나 흘기시죠.”

 

행크는 코너의 곁에 서서 개빈의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에 큰 웃음을 지어보였다. 개빈은 성난 토마토처럼 새빨개져선 RK900을 비난하듯 끌고가려 더 세게 그러잡았다. “이런, 나 때문에 가지는 말고,” 행크는 낮게 웃으며 신중하게 코너의 등허리에 손을 얹었다. 코너가 그를 힐끗 보자 노란 LED가 순식간에 청색으로 가라앉았다. “왜 그러지, 리드? 연결하라고 해. 얘네들한텐 그게 수다 떠는 건데.”

 

“그건 별로 정확한 비유가 아닙니다, 행크,” 코너가 지적했다.

 

“네, 틀립니다,” RK900은 동의하며 개빈을 즉석에서 무시하고 대신 행크를 보았다. 맙소사, 코너의 얼굴이 이렇게 쳐다보는 건 결코 익숙해지지 못할 것 같았다. 둘이 흡사한 만큼 차이점은 더더욱 두드러졌다. 코너가 부드럽고 유연하다면, RK900은 탄탄하고 넓었다. 행크에게 익숙해진 상냥한 갈색 대신 얼음조각 같은 눈이 그를 마주 응시했다. RK900은 코너가 종종 하는 것과 똑같이 고개를 갸웃거렸지만, 그는 순진하다기보단 계산적으로 보였다. “좋은 저녁입니다, 앤더슨 경위님. 잘 지내셨습니까?”

 

인사치레는 지루했을 터였다. 옆에서 개빈이 꿈쩍 않는 안드로이드의 팔을 아직도 헛되이 당기는 우스운 꼴만 아니었더라면. “그럭저럭,” 코너의 등 뒤로 몸을 기울이고 그가 가져다주려던 음료수를 낚아올리며 행크는 말했다. “넌 어떠냐, RK…잠깐, 너한테 무슨 이름을 지어줄지 결정은 된 건가?”

 

개빈은 거세게 그를 끌어당기며 RK900에게 한 번쯤은 고집센 개자식처럼 굴지 말라고 악문 잇새로 말했다. RK900은 그저 눈을 깜빡이고, 고개를 끄덕이기만 했다. “리드 형사님은 절 나인즈(Nines)라고 부르십니다,” 그는 평온히 말하며 능글맞아 보인다고 할 수 있는 시선으로 제 파트너를 보았다. “그 이름은 제 정식 호칭이 아니라고 몇 번이나 주의를 드렸지만 이제는 저도 어쩔 수 없이 수긍하게 되었습니다.” 개빈은 잠시 멈추고 그의 안드로이드를 쳐다보았다. 나인즈는 개빈에게서 몸을 돌리고 다시 행크에게 말했다. “그 편이 더 쉽다면 경위님께서도 그렇게 불러주십시오.”

 

행크는 그 말에 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 리드가 이름을 붙였다고? 정말인가? 허. 하기사 더 이상한 일도 일어날법 했지만—

 

“뭐야,” 유리잔이 손에서 사라지자 행크는 중얼거렸다. 행크는 잔을 든 코너에게 미간을 찡그렸다가, 코너가 혀를 내밀어 액체에 담그자 오만인상을 찌푸렸다. “코너, 대체 무슨 짓을 하는 거야?” 행크는 끙 소리를 냈다. 코너가 저런 짓을 해버린 이상 저 음료를 가져가는 것도 의미가 없었다.

 

코너는 혀를 도로 입 안에 집어넣고선 만인 앞에서 그런 짓을 하지 않은 것 마냥 미소지어 보였다. “어떤 음료에는 알콜이 함유되어 있거든요,” 코너는 충언하듯 설명하며 손에 쥔 잔의 내용물을 흔들었다. “경위님이 하루에 한 잔 이상 술을 드시는 건 원치 않습니다. 여기엔 주류가 들어 있지 않은 것 같군요,” 코너는 행크에게 어서 받으라는 듯이 잔을 내밀었다. “그러니 마음 놓고 드시죠.”

 

“하느님 맙소사,” 리드는 숨막힌 소리로 내뱉었다. 그제야 행크는 코너의 이런 기이한 습관을 지켜보던 관객이 있음을 기억해냈다. “씨발, 대체 뭐야.” 팔을 잡아당기는 대신 안드로이드의 손바닥에 손가락을 두르며, 리드는 나인즈의 손을 잡았다. “가자,” 그는 투덜거리며 코너에게 희미하게 역겨워하는 시선을 던졌다. “이 괴물들이 전희나 즐기게 내버려두자고.”

 

“전희요?” 코너가 나인즈와 동시에 말했다. 행크와 개빈은 어색한 시선을 교환했지만, 결국 개빈은 성공적으로 나인즈를 끌어냈고 행크는 코너와 단 둘이 남겨졌다.

 

코너는 둘이 떠나는 것을 보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 행크는 코너가 내민 잔을 쥐고 이걸 마셔야 좋을지 정말 진지하게 고민했다. “전희라니 무슨 뜻일까요?” 코너는 두 사람이 인파 속으로 사라지는 걸 보며 물었다. “저희가 그렇게 티가 난 건 아니겠죠, 그쵸?”

 

결국 행크는 알게 뭐냐는 결정을 내렸다. 탄산수보다 좀 더 센 음료였으면 좋았을 거라고 생각하며 그는 거품투성이의 실망이 담긴 잔을 쭉 들이마셨다. 탄산수, 그리고 코너의 혀에 묻어 있었을 뭔지 모를 기분 나쁜 성분의 조합 말이다. “그냥 시비 거는 거야, 코너,” 행크는 음료 테이블을 보며 코너가 눈치채기 전에 술이 들어간 잔을 빼돌릴 수 있을지 고민하며 말했다. “이런 행사는 사람을 밑바닥까지 드러나게 만들거든.”

 

“물론 경위님도 깍듯하게 예의를 지키셨겠죠,” 코너는 기분 좋게 말하며 행크가 곁눈질을 하자 미소지었다. “나인즈도 리드 형사님과 일하는 걸 즐기는 것 같습니다.”

 

행크는 눈썹을 치켜올리고, 코너의 허리를 끌어당겨 테이블에서 떨어뜨려놓았다. 너무 많은 사람들이 그 주변에 모여들어 약간 폐쇄공포증이 들 정도였다. “정말로?” 완전히 믿기 힘들었던 행크는 물었다. “그 녀석 혹시 마조히스트냐?”

 

코너는 눈을 깜빡이다 미간을 찌푸렸다. “미처 묻진 못했는데…” 그 생각에 조금 불만스러운 듯 코너가 중얼거렸다. “그렇지만 나인즈는 함께 잘 해나가고 있다고 했습니다. 리드 형사님이 느리긴 하지만, 중요할 때는 빠르다고 하더군요.”

 

행크는 눈을 굴렸다. “그러니까, 공훈을 죄다 뺏아갈 수 있으니 괜찮단 뜻이겠군,” 행크는 그렇게 해석했고, 코너가 못마땅해하는 시선을 주자 씩 웃었다. “왜? 맞잖냐. 개빈이 파트너랑 같이 일하는 건 상상도 안 가는데, 특히 자기보다 모든 걸 더 빠르게 잘 할 수 있는 상대랑은.”

 

둘은 연설과 행사를 위해 의자들이 줄맞춰 놓인 객석 쪽으로 천천히 향했다. 행크가 먼저 앉았고 코너도 잠시 생각한 뒤에 따라 앉았다.

 

“저흰 호흡이 잘 맞잖습니까,” 코너는 늘 그렇듯 무릎 위에 손을 올려놓으며 말했다. “전 경위님이 제 발목을 붙잡는다고 생각하지 않습니다. 어쩌면 나인즈도 마찬가지인지도 모르죠.”

 

행크는 어깨를 으쓱이고선 근처의 의자 등받이에 팔을 기댔다. 코너가 앉은 의자도 포함해서. “글쎄, 개빈이랑 일하려면 좀 특별한 성격파탄자가 아니고선 안되겠지,” 행크는 코너에게 피곤한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 맙소사, 벌써 다 끝내고 자러 가고 싶어졌다. “나랑 같이 일하려면 특별한 개자식이어야 하는 것처럼.”

 

코너가 눈을 깜빡였다. 고개를 갸웃거리며 입매를 찡그렸다. “제가 개자식인가요?”

 

코너에게서 나오는 욕설은 참 이상하게 들렸다. 행크는 텅 빈 무대를 돌아보며 어깨를 다시 으쓱였다. “우리가 이렇게 잘 어울리는 걸 보니 분명 그런 모양이지.” 무대는 확실히 비어 있었지만, 나눠줄 트로피와 상패들은 이미 전시되어 있었다. 전도유망한 자들, 성실한 박애주의자들, 승진에 목맨 놈들과 아첨꾼과 더 큰 사무실에 더 두툼한 월급 수표를 노리는 멍청이들에게 하나씩 돌아가겠지.

 

행크는 천장을 향해 고개를 젖히고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. “여기 왔으니 좋은 업보가 잔뜩 쌓였으면 좋겠군,” 행크가 투덜거림에 코너의 주의가 그쪽으로 쏠렸다. 행크는 쓴 표정으로 안드로이드를 곁눈질했다. “상을 받는 것도 아니니 적어도 그 정도는 누릴 자격이 있잖아.”

 

뭐라고 말하는 대신 코너의 LED가 황색으로 회전했다. 행크를 재어보듯 쳐다보는 시선에 행크는 천천히 고개를 들었고, 코너가 좀 더 강하게 쳐다보자 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 뭘 그렇게 열심히 생각하는 거지? 괜히 신경 쓰여서 자기 머리를 확인하려 손을 들던 행크는 그 행동에 안드로이드가 반응을 보이자 조금 화들짝 놀랐다.

 

“잠시 실례하겠습니다,” 코너는 조용히 말하고는, 행크가 버려졌다는 사실을 채 깨닫기도 전에 일어나서는 슥 사라졌다. 행크는 몸을 돌리고 코너가 디트로이트 경찰청의 유일무이한 RK800 모델과 인사하거나 안면을 트고 싶어하는 사람들에게 미소 짓고 진부한 인사치레를 나누면서, 여느 산양처럼 굳건한 걸음걸이로 군중들 사이를 걸어가는 걸 지켜보았다.

 

코너가 시야에서 사라지자마자 행크는 심장이 철렁했다. 젠장. 역시 말실수를 해버린 건가? 행크가 코너를 개자식이라고 부른 건 이번이 처음이 아니었지만, 같이 자기 시작한 뒤로 그렇게 부른 건 아마도 처음이 맞았다. 윽. 이제 행크는 혼자였다. 완전히.

 

젠장. 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장. 행크는 무대를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 아직 이른 저녁에 벌써 앉아 있는 사람은 드물었다. 행크는 핸드폰을 꺼내 시간을 확인하고는 축사가 시작되기까지 아직 시간이 많이 남았음을 보자 입안 살을 즈려물었다. 다시 일어날까? 코너를 쫓아가야 하나? 그렇지만 만일 코너가 혼자 있고 싶어한다면 따라가는 건 좋지 않을 테고…제길, 하지만 행크는 이런 생지옥에 혼자 있고 싶지 않았다.

 

절대 하고 싶지 않은 일이었지만, 개빈이나 RK900—나인즈를 찾아야 할까? 이럴 때야말로 자신이 직장에서 사람들과 어울리지 않은 게 아쉬웠다.

 

행크는 다리를 떨며 핸드폰으로 뭔가를 하는 척했다. 정확히 뭘 하는 건진 스스로도 말할 수 없었다. 통화를 하거나 아니면 – 좀 더 모험적인 기분이 들 때면 – 여기저기에 문자 메시지를 보내는 것 외에는 작동 방법을 거의 알지 못하는 터였다. 행크는 카메라 기능을 켜고 몇 분간 만지작거리다가, 오래된 이메일 몇 통을 삭제했다. 매분이 빙하처럼 느리게 지나갔고, 몇 초마다 행크는 어쩌지 못하고 고개를 들며 이 공간에서 사라져버린 것만 같은 코너가 혹시 돌아오진 않았는지 확인했다.

 

고독과 민망함이 이어지길 15분째, 문자 하나가 행크의 핸드폰을 진동시켰다. 하마터면 깜짝 놀라 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 할 일이 생긴 것에 약간의 희망이 반짝였다. 행크는 기꺼이 메시지란을 열었다가 제목란에서 코너의 이름이 반짝이는 걸 보고 조금 놀랐다. 코너가? 코너에겐 핸드폰이 없었으니, 그래서…뭘 한 거지? 메시지를 보낸 건가?

 

[발신인 코너, 7:01에 보냄]

화장실로 와주십시오.

 

행크는 핸드폰을 얼굴에 좀 더 가까이 가져다 댔다. 화장실…이라고? 주변을 둘러보니 가장 가까운 화장실이 있는 복도를 가리키는 표시가 눈에 띄었다. 화장실에서 뭐하는 거야??? 행크는 빠르게 답했고, 답변이 바로 오자 깜짝 놀랐다.

 

[발신인 코너, 7:03에 보냄]

당신을 기다리는 중이죠.

 

건방진 염병할 꼬맹이. 행크는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 다른 선택지를 재어보았다. 화장실에 가서 코너를 만나느냐, 아니면 여기 앉아서 누가 동정을 베풀어 말을 걸 때까지 기다리느냐…

 

우라질, 후자가 순전히 고문인데도 이걸 선택지라고 부를 수 있을까?

 

한숨을 내쉬며, 행크는 알았다 라고 쓰여진 문자를 하나 더 보냈다. 코너는 미소 짓는 이모티콘으로 답했다. 코너라면 당연히 그 두뇌 프로세서 어쩌구 하는 것에 이모티콘 기능도 있겠지. 당연히.

 

오늘밤이 밤이니 그에 딸려올 확실한 고통을 감안하여 행크는 그 작은 놀라움을 무시하고 코너를 찾는 데에 집중하기로 했다. 둘이 처음 왔을 때보다 인파는 훨씬 늘어나 있었다. 오늘 저녁의 주요 무대가 곧 30분 내에 일어날 예정이었으니까. 야회복 드레스와 정장이 공간을 메웠고, 행크는 최대한 예의를 지키며 앞길을 헤치고 나아가 화장실로 이어지는 옆쪽 복도로 향했다.

 

복도와 아트리움 사이의 극명한 차이는 좀 충격적이었다. 금박 입힌 벽 테두리 장식이며 로코코인지 뭔지 하는 고급스러운 디자인은 여전히 똑같게 이어졌지만, 소음은 거의 완전히 차단되어 있었다. 파티에서 이렇게나 멀리 떨어져나온 사람들은 극소수였다. 아마도 열기와 대화로부터 휴식이 필요해서겠지. 행크는 눈을 앞에 두고 누군가를 찾지 않는 척하며, 문이 보이자마자 인적 드문 화장실로 움직였다. 그는 크리스탈 문고리를 돌리고 안에 들어서서는 희미하고 살짝 금빛을 띠는 조명에 눈을 게슴츠레 깜빡였다.

 

와우, 화려한 화장실이었다. 화강암 받침대가 달린 세면대에, 백조목처럼 휘어진 수도꼭지는 자동이었다. 그 근처에는 바로 쓸 수 있도록 준비된 작은 수건이 선반에 놓여 있었다. 세면대 위의 벽은 통째로 거울이 발라져 행크는 불편해하는 자신을 아주 잘 볼 수 있었다. 몇 초간 쳐다본 뒤에 행크는 몸을 돌렸다. 거의 괜찮게 보이긴 했지만, 하고 많은 것들 중 그걸 확인하러 온 건 아니었으므로.

 

“어, 코너?” 행크는 바보 같은 기분에 얼굴을 찌푸리며 목소리를 올렸다. 다른 곳도 아닌 화장실에서 코너가 뭘 하려는 거지? 머리를 고쳐주려고? 행크는 완전히 안으로 들어서며 등 뒤에서 문을 닫고, 빈 공간과 조용한 칸막이들을 둘러보았다. “염병, 내가 엉뚱한 화장실에 온 건가?”

 

“행크?”

 

안도감과 호기심이 행크의 가슴 속에서 갈등하다 코너가 끝쪽 칸막이에 있음을 알게 되자 그 중간쯤 되는 감정이 내려앉았다. “코너, 대체 무슨 일이야? 축사가 곧 시작된다고.” 그냥 서 있는 걸까? 젠장, 도대체 뭐하는 거지?

 

화장실 문이 빼꼼 열렸고, 행크는 안을 들여다보려 가까이 다가갔다.

 

대체 뭔 일이 일어났는지 알기도 전에 손이 쑥 튀어나와 멱살을 잡고 안으로 끌어당기자 행크는 지독하게 놀라고 말았다.

 

행크는 비틀거리다 화장실 문 윗쪽을 잡았다. 혀에는 욕설이, 눈에는 불길이 번득였다. “무슨 염병할—” 행크는 말하려다 코너를 제대로 보았다. 본 순간 모든 말과 생각들이 채 생성되기도 전에 말라붙어버렸다. 코너는 여기서 아무 것도 안 하고 있던 게 아니었다.

 

코너는 여기서 옷을 벗고 있던 거였다.

 

바지도 재킷도 없이, 코너는 칸막이 안 중심에 서 있었다. 벗은 옷가지는 개서 사람들이 설 때 잡도록 설계된 봉에 깔끔히 걸어놓은 채였다. 고급진 넥타이는 옷더미 위에 던져놓고, 셔츠는 단추가 풀린 채 그 모든 옷 아래 입고 있던 타이트한 검정색 브리프를 가릴락 말락했다. 코너는 입술을 깨물며 미소 지으려 했다. 황색의 LED는 코너가 긴장했고, 자신 없어 하며 행크가 원하던 걸 제대로 한 게 맞는지 고민하고 있다는 걸 나타냈다. 행크는 한 손으로 눈을 가리며 똑같은 의문을 품었다.

 

“대체,” 그는 간결하게 말했다. “뭘 하고 있는 거야?”

 

짧은 침묵이 지나갔다. 행크는 손을 내렸다가, 자신의 눈이 코너의 완벽한 몸을 위아래로 훑는 걸 멈추지 못하자 얼굴을 붉혔다. “아,” 코너는 중얼거리고는 열린 셔츠를 천천히 쥐어 몸을 살짝 가렸다. “저랑…저랑 섹스를 하고 싶지 않으신 건가요?”

 

입 안이 바짝 말라붙었다. 화장실 벽 바깥에서 희미한 대화 소리가 커졌고, 혹시 누가 안을 들여다봤다가 코너의 이런 모습을 볼 세라 행크는 재빨리 칸막이 안으로 들어와 문을 닫았다. “대체 뭐야, 코너,” 그는 날카롭게 말하며 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어 넘기다 다시 한 번, 불과 여섯 남짓한 시간 전에 목양견처럼 털이 깎였다는 걸 깨달았다. 염병, 전혀 도움이 되질 않는다니까. “왜 내가 여기서 섹스를 하고 싶을 거라고 생각한 거냐?”

 

코너는 눈을 깜빡였다. 어느 모로 보나 순수하기 짝이 없는 모습이었다. 여기 와서는 옷을 홀딱 벗고, 동료들이 죄다 밖에 모여 있는 와중에 행크를 불러서 빠른 섹스를 하려 했다는 사실만 아니라면 말이지만. “경위님이…경위님이 이 모든 걸 감내한 데에 보상을 원한다고 하셔서…” LED가 황색으로 변하며 코너는 미간을 찌푸리고 말했다. “보통은 이런 걸 말하는 게 아닙니까?”

 

“너…믿을 수가 없군,” 행크는 신음하며 손으로 얼굴을 덮었다. 행크는 뒤의 칸막이 문에 기대어 축 늘어졌다. 귓가에서 심장이 쿵쾅거리고 망할 놈의 넥타이가 내내 목을 졸라왔다. 넥타이를 거칠게 잡아당기는 게 그 문제 중 하나를 해결해주긴 했지만, 코너는 여전히 행크가 뭐라도 말하길 기다리는 중이었다. 바지는 벗고 셔츠는 풀어헤친 채, 스스로를 가리려는 성의 없는 노력 아래 창백한 피부를 비쳐보이면서.

 

행크는 코너가 조심스럽게 다가오자 침을 삼켰다. 손 하나가 행크의 가슴에 올라와 넥타이를 매끄럽게 펴만졌다. “행크?” 코너가 속삭이며 유혹적으로 고개를 기울였다. 자기가 뭘 하고 있는 건지 코너는 알기나 할까? 무엇을 하고 싶다고 암시하고 있는지를? “상을 원하십니까? 집에 갈 때까지 기다릴 수도 있겠지만, 제 계산으로는 지금이 밀회를 갖기 적절한 시간대로 잡혔는데요.”

 

“그럼 그 결론은 어떻게 낸 건데?” 본의 아니게 낮고 허스키한 목소리로 행크는 물었다. 코너가 몸을 가까이 기대왔다. 가슴에 가슴을 맞대고, 입술은 머리카락 한 올의 거리를 둔 채.

 

“축사는 20분 뒤에 시작될 겁니다,” 질문을 처리하고 답을 정리하느라 아주 잠깐 코너의 눈이 흐려졌다. “축사에 꼭 있어야 할 사람들은 이미 무대로 갔을 겁니다. 상을 받을 사람들도 이미 제자리에 있을 거고요. 화장실을 쓸 사람이 있다면 이미 갔다 왔거나 축사가 끝날 때까지 기다리겠죠.”

 

코너는 몸을 기대며 행크에게 입을 맞췄다. 눈을 감았다가 미소를 보일 만큼만 물러나면서. “그렇게 되면 우리에겐 성관계를 가질 수 있는 시간이 정확히 17분 남게 됩니다,” 어째서인지 임상적인 관찰조차 섹시하게 들리도록 만들며 코너가 속삭였다. “물론, 당신이 원하신다면요. 당신이 기다리는 매 초마다 우리한테 남은 시간이 줄어듭니다.”

 

행크의 눈이 반쯤 감겼다. 그의 손은 너무 강한 끌림을 이겨내지 못하고 코너의 허리로 향했다. “정말 하고 싶어?” 행크는 물었다. 염병할 파티로 돌아가는 것에 비하면 이 아이디어를 거부하기란 힘들었다. “누가 보면 어쩌려고?”

 

어깨를 으쓱이며 코너는 시선을 피했다. “때론 즉흥적인 것도 괜찮겠죠,” 그렇게 결론 짓고선, 코너는 뒷꿈치를 들어 다시 행크에게 입을 맞췄다. 살짝만, 마치 놀리는 것처럼. “16.9분.”

 

“어…뭐라고?”

 

따스한 갈색 눈이 그를 마주했다. 코너의 미소는 밝았다. “저와 섹스하고 싶으시면 16.9분이 남았습니다, 행크. 서두르시죠.”

 

행크는 코너의 허리를 꼭 잡으며 코웃음을 쳤다. 코너에게 던진 유일한 경고였고, 행크는 그의 몸을 잡아 돌려 코너의 등이 칸막이 문에 기대게 했다. 코너는 귀엽게 숨을 들이켰지만 생각해보면, 코너는 뭐든지 귀엽게 해냈다. 행크는 코너의 헐벗은 몸을 눈으로 훑으며 이미 달아오른 피부를 손으로 뒤따라 매만졌다. 얘기하는 동안 코너의 브리프 안이 단단해져 있었다. 정말 시간 낭비하고 싶지 않았던 모양이지? 오히려 그 편이 나았다.

 

“이거 벗어,” 행크는 코너의 골반에 걸쳐진 브리프에 손가락을 걸어 당겼다가 찰싹 소리가 나도록 놓았다. “벗고 나서는 안을 적셔둬. 살살 할 시간이 없으니까.”

 

“그럴 것 같았습니다,” 손쉽게 말하며 코너는 최대한 빨리 다리에서 속옷을 끌어내렸다. 코너가 그러느라 바쁜 동안 행크는 재킷을 벗고 자신의 바지를 풀어 필요한 만큼만 맨몸이 드러나도록 허벅지 아래로 끌어내렸다. 코너가 이렇게 눈 앞에 알몸으로, 벌써 허벅지 안쪽으로 윤활유를 뚝뚝 흘리는 모습에 행크의 것이 단단해지기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다. 손으로 몇 번 흔들자 반응은 더 빨라졌고, 1, 2분이 지나자 행크는 코너를, 그리고 지금 있는 공간을 돌아보며 어떻게 하는 것이 최선의 방법일지를 궁리했다.

 

허나 요약하자면, 생각하는 건 별로 행크의 스타일이 아니었다. 그는 코너를 문에 밀어붙이고 안드로이드의 얼굴이 붉어질 만큼 열기 어린 시선으로 내려다보았다. 감각 센서를 킨 모양이지? 행크는 등줄기를 타고 내려가는 떨림을 참지 않았다. 대신 그는 코너의 허벅지에 손을 두르고 몸이 바짝 맞닿도록 허리에 걸쳤다. 성기 끝이 매끄럽게 젖은 코너의 다리 사이에 문지르듯 스쳤다.

 

“날 잡아,” 행크는 그렇게 말하며 코너의 입술을 찾아 키스했다.

 

코너는 고개를 끄덕이며 입맞춤에 완전히 녹아들었다. 코너의 팔은 행크의 어깨에 둘러졌고 손가락은 머리 아랫부분의 짧게 깎인 머리카락을 어루만졌다. 코너가 아주 부드럽고 작은 소리를 흘렸다. 제대로 된 신음이라고 하기도 힘든 소리였지만 행크는 더 버티지 못하고 성기 아래를 잡으며 코너의 안에 매끄럽고, 익숙한 동작으로 단숨에 파고 들었다.

 

이건 끔찍한 아이디어였단 걸 행크는 금방 깨달았다. 코너의 몸은 너무 느낌이 좋았다. 둘은 어쩔 수 없이 키스를 멈췄고 행크는 앞으로 비틀거리며 코너를 문에 바짝 붙였다. 순수한 욕구에 쓰러지기 전에 기댈 곳이 필요했다. 따뜻하고, 조이고, 촉촉했다—코너는 완벽했다. 너무 빌어먹게 완벽했고, 행크가 겨우 힘을 끌어모아 코너의 눈을 마주보자 그 감탄이 그대로 반사되어 비쳤다.

 

“행크,” 코너가 속삭였다. 행크가 움직이기 시작하자 살짝 흘러내린 머리카락이 흔들렸다. “살살하지 말아요. 시간이 별로 없습니다.”

 

“시끄러,” 행크는 낮게 말하며 코너를 더욱 꽉 붙잡고 그의 피부에서 나는 깔끔한 향을 맡았다. 이 꼬마와 빠르게 일을 치르는 건 도무지 익숙해지지 않았다. 타이머가 실시간으로 줄어드는데도 행크의 첫 본능은 천천히 진행해서, 그 외의 방식으로는 해본 적이 없는 상대에게 기분을 좋게 만들어주고자 하는 것이었다.

 

하지만 제길, 코너는 동감하지 않는 모양이었다. 코너는 몸을 비틀고 버둥거리며 행크가 계획한 것보다 더 빨리 진행하기 위해, 모든 움직임을 더 깊게 만들려 칸막이 문에 기댄 등을 휘었다. 행크는 신음을 참고 앞으로 거칠고 빠르게 연달아 움직여 코너에게서 쾌감 어린 작은 소리를 뽑아냈다. 빠른 건 둘에게 어울리지 않았지만, 이 순간에는 어울렸다. 이 화장실에 어울렸고 격식 갖춘 행사에서 이런 짓을 한다는 배덕감에도 어울렸다.

 

그 생각이야말로 빌어먹게 자극적이었다. 저 문 바로 밖에 디트로이트의 모든 경찰들을 두고 몸을 섞고 있다는 것. 행크는 코너가 원하는 대로 더 빨리, 더 거칠게 움직여 박아넣었다. 언제 들킬지 모르는 상황에서 이렇게나 문란한 짓을 하고 있다는 느낌에 잔뜩 취한 상태였다.

 

제길, 그 사실에 이렇게 흥분될 줄은 몰랐는데. 코너는 그를 꽉 붙잡은 채 움직일 때마다 조여들었다. 내벽이 행크의 것을 일정한 리듬으로 짜내다시피 했다. 곧 끝날 것이다. 그래야만 했다. 할 일이며 만나야 하는 사람들이 있는 데다가 가짜 미소도 지어보여야 했고 제기랄, 행크는 코너 안에 사정해서 엉덩이 안에 자신의 정액을 담은 채 걸어다니게 하고 싶었다, 그 깔끔한 정장 안쪽에 무슨 짓을 했는지 생생히 아는 채로—

 

화장실의 문이 덜컥이며 열리자 모든 것이 갑작스럽게 멈췄다. 홀에서 스며들어온 소리가 마치 자동차 앞유리에 부딪힌 새처럼 둘만의 은밀한 순간을 산산히 부쉈다.

 

행크는 반사적으로 튀어나올뻔한 욕설을 삼키며 앞뒤 없이 허둥거리다 코너의 허리를 부여잡았다. 그는 서 있던 곳에서 화들짝 떨어지며 뒷걸음질치다가, 여전히 코너의 조이는 엉덩이 안에서 빠져나오지도 못한 채 닫힌 변기 뚜껑 위에 주저앉았다. 그 바람에 쿵 소리가 났지만, 행크는 들키지 않았단 걸 알 수 있었다. 누가 들어온 건지는 모르겠으나 조용히 들어오진 않았기 때문이었다. 오가는 언성이 타일로 도배된 공간을 채우며 들키기 전에 둘의 공포를 잠재웠다.

 

“워, 뭐하는 거야?” 끔찍하도록 익숙한 목소리가 행크의 가슴에 두려움 한 줄기를 찔러보냈다. 개빈 빌어먹을 리드가 화장실로 쳐들어와 폭풍처럼 성질을 내는 중이었고, 바로 누가 그를 여기까지 끌고 왔을지는 보지 않아도 뻔했다.

 

“공사 구분도 못하시는군요,” 나인즈가 특유의 냉정하고 침착한 목소리로 말했다. 행크는 코너와 눈을 마주쳤다. 둘 모두 두려움이 바짝 살아 있었고, 칸막이문 아래로 보이지 않도록 둘은 서둘러 다리를 끌어올렸다. “제가 다른 사람들과 대화를 나누는 데에 문제가 있으십니까? 그렇다면 동료들과 마찰이 생기지 않도록 혼자 알아서 해결하시죠.”

 

“그거 때문에 이러는 거야?” 개빈이 코웃음을 쳤다. 행크는 어째선지 개빈이 나인즈를 무시하며 거울을 보고 겉매무새를 다듬고 있다는 뚜렷한 느낌이 들었다. “제대로 미쳤구만.”

 

갑작스럽게 공간의 분위기가 바뀌었다. 멍하니 있던 코너가 갑자기 정신을 차리며 마치 문 너머를 볼 수 있는 것처럼 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 개빈이 짧게 신음을 삼켰다가 미약하게 높은 소리를 흘렸다. 행크의 입이 쩍 벌어졌다. 부디 사실이 아니길 바라는 이미지가 머릿속에 그려졌다.

 

개빈의 등은 세면대 카운터에 짓눌린 채, 그를 차가운 벽안으로 내려다보는 나인즈에게 꼼짝없이 붙잡혀 있었다. 코너가 경계 상태에 있었으니 뭔가 치열한 일이 일어나고 있는 게 틀림없었다. 진땀이 흐르며 행크의 성기는 스트레스에 되려 단단해졌다. 설마…이런 염병할. 설마 나인즈가 두 사람이 안에 있단 걸 아는 걸까?

 

“제 관심이 필요하셨다면, 개빈,” 나인즈가 매끄럽고 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “그냥 말씀만 하면 됐을 텐데요.”

 

이런 제기랄 맙소사.

 

개빈이 숨가쁜 웃음을 흘렸다. “갑자기 잘도 입을 놀리네. 왜? 그 예쁜 입에 박아줄까?” 개빈의 목소리는 낮고 허스키했다. 행크가 뱃속 깊이 결코 좋은 뜻은 아니란 걸 감지할 수 있는 목소리였다. 천이 움직이는 소리가 공기를 채우고, 무릎이 타일 바닥에 닿는 쿵 소리에 행크는 본인이 옳았음을 알았다.

 

“무릎 꿇은 꼴이 존나게 잘 어울리는걸,” 개빈이 그 험한 입으로 모두에게 해설하다시피 했다. “입 벌려—그래, 바로 그렇게. 제길, 이 입 좀 봐. 빌어먹게 섹시한 입이야. 오늘밤 내내 날 유혹했겠다, 남창 자식. 내 좆에 굶주렸다고 말해봐.”

 

“개빈,” 나인즈가 속삭였다.

 

잠깐의 침묵. “왜?”

 

“닥치십시오.”

 

행크는 코웃음을 참느라 안간힘을 써야했다. 코너에게 입을 맞추는 건 충동을 억누르는 데에 도움이 되었다. 이런 일에 있어서 리드 같은 녀석은 입이 더러울 거란 걸 예상했어야 했는데. 나인즈가 별로 참아주는 것 같진 않으니 다행이었다. 코너는 눈을 감으며 키스에 녹아들었고, 행크의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 칸막이문 바로 밖에 있는 존재감에도 불구하고 하던 일을 마저 이으려 코너는 조심스럽게 위아래로 몸을 움직였다.

 

그리고 두 사람이 서로에게 너무도 쉽게 정신이 팔렸듯이 개빈과 나인즈도 그들만의 일을 밀어붙이는 데에 거리낌이 없었다. 지퍼가 내려가는 소리가 행크를 집어삼키던 욕정의 안개를 가르며 들려왔고, 개빈이 숨막히는 신음을 큰 소리로 내자 그나마 남아 있던 욕구마저도 완전히 다 사라져버릴 뻔했다.

 

“이런 씨발, 씨발, 씨발,” 나인즈가 드디어 입을 제대로 쓰기 시작하자 개빈이 연달아 읊조렸다. “씨발, 자기, 제발. 바로 그거야, 씨발 바로 그렇게. 그래, 전부 삼켜, 나인즈. 감각 센서를 켜. 내가 네 예쁜 입에 박는 걸 느껴봐.”

 

코너가 몸을 파르르 떨었다. 행크는 머리카락을 쓰다듬어주며 왜 그러는지 물으려 했지만, 코너는 그저 욕망에 거의 새카매진 눈으로 바라볼 뿐이었다. 연한 분홍빛 입술이 벌어지며 나온 혀가 행크의 뺨과 귀를 핥았다. 행크는 눈을 감고 소리를 참으려 안간힘을 쓰면서, 코너가 조여들기 시작하자 허리를 조금 더 세게 흔들었다.

 

“너도 분명 이러면서 세우고 있겠지,” 뇌와 입이 따로 노는 개빈이 말을 이었다. “너 좀 봐. 씨발 네 꼴을 좀 보라고. 쿨한 척 하지만 다 알아—이런, 씨발, 읏, 다 안다고. 이 더러운 남창 자식—“

 

갑작스럽게 개빈의 말이 끊기며 신음이 새어나왔다. 코너가 갑작스럽게 허리를 비트는 바람에 행크가 낸 신음을 감출 만큼 큰 소리였다.

 

하지만 코너의 미약하고 작은 숨소리를 가릴 만큼은 되지 못했다.

 

잠시동안, 모든 게 얼어붙는 듯 했다. 행크는 코너를, 코너는 행크를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 코너의 입술은 벌어지고 눈은 흐려진 채, 들켰을지도 모른다는 것조차 상관하지 않을 만큼 쾌락에 잔뜩 취해 있었다. 행크는 입술을 깨물고 귀를 기울렸다. 곧 다가올 발소리든 성난 고함을 예상하며—

 

“방금 그거…이런 젠장, 자기,” 금방이라도 갈 것 같은 목소리로 개빈이 신음했다. “빌어먹을, 나인즈. 너 방금 신음소리낸 거야?”

 

행크는 하마터면 혀가 목에 걸릴뻔 했다. 당연하지. 당연히, 개빈이라면 코너가 칸막이 안에서 정신이 나가도록 박히고 있단 건 상상도 못하고 그게 나인즈가 낸 소리라고 생각하겠지. 행크는 코너의 허리를 붙잡고 안드로이드의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻으며, 그 스스로도 스릴에 적잖이 취한 채 미치광이처럼 미소지었다. 개빈은 나인즈가 살짝 거칠어진 목소리로 “아뇨” 라고 답한 건 완전히 무시하고 계속해서 신음했다. 나인즈는 두 사람이 안에 있단 걸 아는 게 분명했지만, 개빈이 빨리 가기만 한다면 굳이 알릴 필요성은 느끼지 못한 것 같았다.

 

그리고 아까 코너가 뭐라고 했더라? RK900이 개빈을 맘에 들어하는 이유는 필요할 때는 빠르기 때문이라고 했지. 행크는 코너의 허리를 꽉 잡고 입술을 질끈 깨물며 웃음을 참으려고 헛되이 노력했다. 신이시여, 바로 이걸 말한 거였군? 젠장, 이건 정말 대박이었다. 나인즈가 개빈의 그런 면을 싫어하지 않는다는 게 다행이었다. 다른 사람들도 그럴 리는 만무했으니까.

 

“제—젠장,” 약하고 떨리는 목소리로 개빈이 신음했다. “씨발, 나인즈, 빌어먹을. 집에 가면 정신이 나가도록 박아주겠어. 말 잘 들은 상으로 그 죽여주는 엉덩이에 박아줄 테니까.”

 

질척하고 야살스러운 소리가 들렸다. 입에서 성기가 빠져나오는 소리란 걸 행크는 간신히 알아챘다. 공간은 가쁜 숨소리로 가득했다. “개빈,” 나인즈가 쌕쌕거렸다. 안드로이드가 넋이 나가도록 박힌다는 건 불가능할 텐데도 어째서인지 잔뜩 당한 듯한 목소리였다.

 

“그랬으면 좋겠어, 예쁜이?” 리드가 낮게 속삭였다. “내가 박아줬으면 좋겠어?”

 

“네.”

 

개빈이 낮게 으르렁거렸다. 행크는 코너의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고, 상황이 바뀌어 더 악화되기 전에 코너와 자신 모두 끝을 보기 위해 더 빨리 서둘러 움직였다. 코너가 또다시 작은 소리를 내며 품 안에서 몸을 떨었고, 개빈은 또다시 나인즈가 낸 소리로 착각했다. 가까웠다. 코너도 행크도 마찬가지였다. 조금만 더—

 

천이 스치는 소리가 흐릿한 정신을 뚫고 들려왔다. 나인즈가 일어났고, 개빈도 몸을 세운 이상 그를 가만두지 않았다. 키스를 나누는 젖은 소리가 들렸다. 행크도 그들을 따라 코너에게 입을 맞추며 그에게서 반사적으로 새어나온 신음을 삼켰다. 둘 사이로 행크가 손을 밀어넣어 현재의 각도에서 할 수 있는 만큼 빠르고 강하게 코너의 성기를 쥐고 흔든 탓이었다.

 

“집에 가서 침대에 엎드리게 만들어주지,” 개빈이 잘 들리지 않는 소리로 중얼거렸다. “엉망진창으로 만들어줄 테니까. 아주 엉망진창으로.”

 

“그만큼 버티실 수 있다면 말이지만요,” 개빈이 숨막힌 소리를 작게 낼 때에도 여전히 맑은 목소리로 나인즈가 놀렸다. “이제 바지 매무새를 고치십시오. 집에 갈 때까진 더 이상 제게 손대지 마시고요.”

 

“이런 젠장, 여기서 멈추자고?”

 

그래, 제발, 신음을 참으려 코너의 목덜미에 이를 박아넣으며 행크는 빌었다. 코너, 작은 악동 녀석은 움직일 때마다 계속해서 조여댔다. 빌어먹을, 제발 나가줘. 다 좋으니까 그냥 나가.

 

“축사가 곧 시작될 겁니다. 저희도 자리에 있어야 해요.” 언제 어디서나 이성을 지키는 나인즈는 개빈에게서 떨어지는 듯 했다. 발소리가 커지며 칸막이에서 멀리 떨어진 출입구로 향했다. “서두르십시오,” 약간 성마른 티를 내며 나인즈가 목소리를 높였다. “어서 가야 합니다.”

 

“이런 염병, 잠깐만 기다려봐,” 개빈이 투덜거리는 소리 너머로 지퍼를 잠그는 소리가 들려왔다. 걸어오는 소리. “혼이 쏙 빠지게 남의 좆을 빨아놓고는 곧바로 정신을 차리라는 게 말이 되는 소리야?”

 

“형사님이 조금이라도 유능하셨다면 가능했겠지요,” 안드로이드가 개빈을 의미 담긴 손길로 재촉하며 답했다. 개빈은 소리를 삼키며 투덜댔지만 1분이 지나기도 전에 둘은 떠났고, 화장실 문은 그들 뒤로 나지막한 쿵 소리를 내며 닫혔다.

 

코너는 고개를 들고, 굳이 말이 필요 없는 시선을 행크와 나눴다.

 

2초나 기다린 뒤에 행크는 고통 어린 신음을 흘리며 코너를 품에서 떨어뜨릴 만큼 거세게 허리를 위로 밀어붙였다. 안드로이드는 애달프게 교성을 내질렀고 눈에서 인공 눈물이 뚝뚝 흘러내렸다. “ㅎ—행크,” 숨막히는 소리로 코너가 쌕쌕거렸고 행크의 어깨에 손가락이 파고들었다. “행크, 제발, 제발요, 나 당신이—“

 

“나도 알아,” 행크는 신음을 삼키며 코너의 허리를 잡고 최대한 강하게 찍어올렸다. “제길, 젠장, 가도 돼. 해버려, 코너,” 코너의 눈을 마주보며 행크는 명령했다. “너무 잘 참았어. 가도 된다.”

 

그리고 이렇게나 오랫동안 괴롭힘당한 끝에 그 이상의 자극은 필요치 않았다. 코너는 눈을 감으며 몸을 바짝 굳혔다. 등뼈가 뻣뻣했고 입술은 벌어진 채 숨막히는 작은 신음을 흘렸다. 정액이, 혹은 코너가 정액 대신 흘리는 액체가 뭐든지 간에, 그 체액이 규칙적으로 코너의 성기에서 작게 뿜어져나와 가슴을 타고 흘러내려 허벅지 위에 고였다. 당연히 엉덩이도 조여들었고—행크에게서 흘러나온 신음소리가 화장실에 울려퍼졌다. 안드로이드가 안팎으로 더럽혀지도록 그는 코너의 안에 사정했다.

 

“이런 염병할 놈의 맙소사,” 행크는 신음하며 화장실 뒷편의 벽에 축 늘어졌다. 몸이 화끈거리고 근육이 욱씬거렸다. “방금 그거…이런 제길.”

 

코너는 앞으로 쓰러지며 행크의 어깨에 이마를 기대고 몸을 덜덜 떨었다. 노란색으로 돌던 LED가 청색으로 깜빡이다가 점차 가라앉았다. “그러게요,” 무슨 말을 하는지 알 리가 만무했지만 코너도 어쨌든 동의했다.

 

“저 둘이 왜 호흡이 맞는지 알겠구만,” 행크는 중얼거리며 머리 위 천장의 무늬를 쳐다보았다. 그는 힘을 끌어모아 겨우 손을 들어선 코너의 등선을 느긋하게, 천천히 쓰다듬었다. “젠장.”

 

“죄송해요.”

 

행크는 눈썹을 치켜올리고 얼굴을 숨긴 코너를 바라보았다. 행크는 코너가 고개를 들도록 그의 머리카락을 살짝 잡아당겼다. “죄송해? 뭐가?” 개빈이 저 얼음 여왕한테 홀딱 빠진 게 코너의 잘못도 아닌데.

 

코너는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 짙은 갈색 눈은 측은하면서도 동시에 머뭇거리는 것처럼 보였다. “당신을 유혹해서요,” 그가 평이하게 말했다. “계산을 좀 더 제대로 했어야 했습니다. 만약 다른 사람이 들어올 줄 알았더라면—“

 

눈을 굴리며, 행크는 코너의 뒷덜미를 잡고 다시 어깨에 얼굴을 기대게끔 끌어내렸다. “바보 같은 소리,” 행크는 중얼거리며, 코너에게서 흘러나온 정액이 그의 것을 타고 흘러내리자 조금 움찔거렸다. “이게 내 상이었잖아, 안 그래? 사과하지 마. 그렇지만 슬슬 일어나라. 여기가 더러워질 것 같으니까.”

 

코너는 행크의 셔츠를 움켜쥐고 아주 잠깐 얼굴을 부볐다. 어쩌면 그냥 끄덕인 건지도 모르지. 코너는 손쉽게 몸을 떼었다. 그래선 안 될 것만 같은 모습으로 뺨을 붉히고 누가 봐도 시선이 끌리도록 머리카락이 헝클어진 채였다. 행크가 휴지를 뜯는 동안 코너는 둘이 만든 난장판을 살펴보았고, 전혀 연습했다고는 못할 협동으로 둘은 행크의 정장이나 코너의 셔츠를 아주 더럽히지는 않고 떨어질 수 있었다.

 

하지만 정말이지. 이렇게 겹겹이 껴입고 있기엔 행크의 피부는 너무 후텁지근했다. 옷 아래 피부는 땀투성이였고 그저 샤워가 하고 싶었다. 일단은 화장실 휴지로 몸을 닦아낸 뒤 짧았던 밀회의 흔적을 변기에 흘려보냈다. 행크는 코너가 옷을 입는 걸 도왔다. 어쩌면 도왔다는 표현은 너무 관대한지도 모르지만. 방해했다는 표현이 더 정확할 것이다. 행크는 코너의 헐벗은 피부에서 도저히 손을 뗄 수가 없었지만, 코너는 두 사람 몫까지 고집스럽고 책임감이 강했다. 오래 지나지 않아 두 사람은 그나마 될 수 있는 대로 정돈된 모습을 갖췄다.

 

“축사에 3분 늦겠군요.” 코너가 정장 재킷의 마지막 단추를 채우며 조용히 보고했다. 다 끝나자 코너는 고개를 들고 약간 죄책감 어린 동작으로 몸을 움직였다. “자연스러워 보이려면 한 명씩 나가는 게 나을까요?”

 

행크에겐 한 명씩 나가봤자 둘의 부재가 전혀 자연스러워 보이진 못할 거란 사실을 코너에게 알려줄 용기가 도저히 없었다. 대신, 그는 미소지었다. 코너는 고개를 갸웃거리며 인내심 있게 답을 기다렸고, 행크는 그저 한 걸음 다가서며 다시 한 번 코너를 칸막이문에 밀어붙였다.

 

“행크?” 코너가 속삭였다. LED가 황색에서 청색이 되었다가 다시 황색으로 바뀌었다. “가야하지 않을까요?”

 

그토록 싫어하는 사람들에 빌어먹을 개빈과 나인즈, 행크 본인을 위로 올라가는 계단으로만 보는 낙하산들과 아첨꾼들과 승진에 목 매단 놈들로 꽉 찬 시상식에 간다라.

 

가야 하나? 물론 그랬다.

 

가고 싶었냐고? 전혀 아니었다.

 

“좆까라지,” 행크는 고개 숙여 코너에게 숨막히도록 입을 맞췄다. 그놈들도 잘난 시상식도 다 엿이나 먹으라지.

 

딱히 행크에게 오늘밤 저들이 상을 주는 것도 아니었으니까.

 

하지만 반면에 코너는…

 

늘 그렇듯, 더 확실한 선택지는 있기 마련이었다.


End file.
